1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus which measures, for example, an object to be measured or a signal to be measured and displays the measured data. In particular, the invention relates to a measuring apparatus capable of easily setting a waveform marker at a target point by displaying a measured waveform on the basis of measured data and designating the target point on the measured waveform with the waveform marker when calculating the characteristic value of the measured waveform of the specific point, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an operator moves a waveform marker (which is also called a marker, a cursor, and the like) to match the position of a target point on a display screen by manually operating an operating section, for example, a mouse or the like while observing the display screen, there are some difficulties, such as passing the target point, in performing fine adjustment. As a technique for solving such a problem, there is a technique disclosed in JP-A-5-142262.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-5-142262, the moving speed of a waveform marker can be set by a key input section. The movement amount of the waveform marker is calculated from the set moving speed and the number of display data on the display screen and the position of the waveform marker on the display screen is moved by the calculated movement amount, thereby performing adjustment.
According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-5-142262, it is possible to easily set a cursor at the target point since the moving speed of the waveform marker can be arbitrarily set.
In addition, in a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2880711, a zone marker having a predetermined width is generated, a peak position of a waveform within a zone of the predetermined width is searched, and a peak marker is automatically attached and displayed at the peak position of the waveform. This was convenient in searching a characteristic portion, such as the peak position.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-5-142262, however, the moving speed of the waveform marker should be changed and set by the key input section. Generally, when moving a waveform marker to a target point on a screen, an operator moves the waveform marker by operating a mouse or the like by hand while observing the screen with his or her eyes. If the operator desires fine adjustment while moving the waveform marker, the operator should change the moving speed by a key operation, which is different from an operation of moving a waveform marker using a mouse or the like, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-5-142262. For this reason, there was a possibility that positioning of the waveform marker could not be performed smoothly. Especially when the moving speed was changed to a plurality of steps, there was a disadvantage in that smooth adjustment became further difficult.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2880711, when a plurality of peak points was present in a zone, there was a possibility that the marker would be displayed at another peak point instead of a desired peak point.